russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Korean drama ‘Glory Jane’ got the Philippine adaptation on January 18
January 14, 2016 Cherryz Mendoza as the Pinoy Jane Yoon and Park Min-young as the original Jane Yoon. Photo Source: LionhearTV.net Last year before Christmas, IBC-13 announced an arrangement with Secarats Talent Management Services that would be the talent provider, production partner and line producer of the network beginning this year. As they previously reported via LionhearTV, the Philippine terrestrial channel IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS), to do a remake of the Korean drama, Glory Jane. This series will be IBC-13’s first ever Korean drama remake and the first under the collobration of Secarats. The said Korean drama was first brought in this country via ABS-CBN from February 25, 2013 until May 24, 2013. For most of its run, it the was the highest rated and most watched show in the country. From September 30, 2013 to March 7, 2014, it was the repeat episodes aired on IBC-13 during primetime. And now, the said adaptation is set to premiere on January 18, at 5:45PM before Express Balita. It was developed by Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo's unit whose handle for the entertainment programs of IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS), written by Kay Conlu-Brondial, Mary Lhuvirizz Martin and Jerry Gracio, and directed by Veronica B. Veasco and Paco Sta. Maria, with executive producers Rowie Valencia and Lorna Feliciano with the management of Secarats Talent Management Services. The cast are lead by The Mall Princess and Secarats pioneer artist and premier talent Cherryz Mendoza as Jane Yoon (whose teleserye was the 2014 romantic comedy Only Me and You starring Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz, and the teen drama series Forever Barkada). Rico dela Paz as Ryan Kwang will showcase his acting chops for the first time in a primetime TV after starring in the 2013 hit teleserye Safe in the Arms of Love, 2014 hit teleserye Only Me and You another teleserye Dahil Ba Sa Kanya, and the youth-oriented drama Forever Barkada. Leading teen actor Francis Magundayao marked his second project after 5 Girls and Daddy, Friends 4Ever and Princess Charm. Jane (Cherryz) is a happy and determined girl who became a high school teenager as she is. In fact she is the daughter of the mother Marie (Maricar Reyes) and Mark (Smokey Manaloto) who was the president of a trading company. Mark was killed in a car accident and orchestrated by Jane's father Alvin (Richard Poon), to make sure that Jane's dad takes over control of the company. When Jane's mother Marie received news of her husband's accident she took Jane and drove to the hospital. However, due to heavy rain, they got into a car accident caused by father's goons, which separated the mom and daughter. Marie and Alvin ordered Marco (Paolo Contis) who works as his chauffeur with Kim (Bettina Carlos) and send for Jane, who had lost all of her memories at the time, to an orphanage, where mom and dad told her. At the age of 14, Jane discovered in school when mom and dad regained her memories that she is a classmate when she meet with their classmates like Kylie (Stephanie Bangcot) and Jenny (Franchesca Salcedo). She admired with Angela (Denise Canlas), who will pretend that unwarmed in classroom. Marco' son, Ryan (Rico), is a baseball player and one of the league's most promising sluggers, but he's since been demoted to the minors. He had a fallout with his rival, Kristoff (Francis), who not only comes from a rich family but is also currently the league's top star. While injured, Ryan meets Jane, and she saves him with a blood transfusion. Under Jane's orders, Marco is chased and threat in an accident orchestrated by his goons, to prevent Jane's mom from revealing dad's dark secrets. Jane, together with mom and dad meet with her teenage brother Pablo (Hiro Volante) who began as their two children. Ryan decides to quit being a baseball player from high school and owning as a college student and his noodle shop. Jane has been a grade school level as a classmate to meet with Kristoff who meets with her new love interest Valerie (Keith Cruz) and their best friends Jenny and Angela. Ryan finds himself disowned by Marco and Kim, and their classmates apply for jobs at the principal in high school. In Jane's school, Kristoff continue to learned for Jane's affections that is bound to happen for the classes. Cecil (Mymy Davao) also enters their lives; his lover is Kim Kwang, who happens to be Ryan's runaway sister. Then, Jane who fall in love with Ryan. Setting it in the academe makes the story relatable to most high school students. Although primetime teleseryes are mostly catered to the family values as a target viewers, Glory Jane also tries to capture the fascination of high school students in the story of Jane is a school-oriented story. More than showing the story of Jane, this new series also encourages classmates to study well in school. It also offers a heartwarming story for a teenage girl who experience problems in studies, love life and friendship. For more updates on IBC-13, and its programming, visit their website at www.ibc.com.ph of follow them on Facebook and Twitter. Source: Lionheartv.net ''Glory Jane'' (print ad) : She's the Mall Princess : And now is the fourth Primetime Princess of IBC : Cherryz Mendoza : as Jane : in : Glory Jane : Monday to Friday 5:45PM : Also starring: : Rico dela Paz : Francis Magundayao : Before Express Balita : Kapinoy Primetime - IBC-13 (www.ibc.com.ph) Trailer: 4 days to go before the much awaited Philippine adaptation of the hit Koreanovela, Glory Jane. Ngayong Lunes na, before Express Balita.